This invention relates to an integral type surface pulse motor wherein phase electromagnets are arranged in two-dimensional manner instead of one dimensional manner.
Surface pulse motors have been widely used as X-Y stage drives for the production of semiconductor elements, for X-Y plotters and scanners in office automatic and peripheral apparatus, and as a principal component of an automatic drawing machine.
For instance, a surface pulse motor comprising linear pulse motors of a hybrid type of a variable reluctance type and arranged for X and Y axes are manufactured by Xinectics, Inc.
One example of the application is a device for controlling a relative movement along an axis extending between two members (Japanese Patent Publication No. 41602/1974), which utilizes four three-phase linear pulse motors of a variable reluctance type, two for the X axis and two for the Y axis. Another example is a device for controlling movement of an output member along a predetermined axis (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7962/1977) in which four hydrid type two phase linear pulse motors, two for the X axis and two for the Y axis are also used.
However, the surface pulse motors used in these examples are complicated and expensive as as in the case of an X-Y plotter made by Hewlett-Packard Co., so that up to now these motors have not been used widely.